With a growing number of computers, there is a growing amount of data that is recorded. Electronic data-producing devices have been incorporated into many everyday objects. One such object is the automobile or vehicle. Many vehicles have numerous installed electronic devices that produce data about the vehicle and/or characteristics or attributes of the vehicle. This data may be communicated back to a central facility or facilities wherein the data is stored in a database. Some of the information that may be sent back to these central facilities may be sensitive information, or a combination of different data may be deemed sensitive if, when viewed together, the data reveals some personal data that is normally not public about the vehicle, or an owner, operator, or user of the vehicle. The communications to and from the central facilities may be secured via encryption, including encrypting the databases themselves. However, much of this transmitted data is non-sensitive and, therefore, encryption of the entire database, including this non-sensitive information, is unnecessary and costly in terms of computing time and resources.